preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Tulip O'Hare
Priscilla-Jean Henrietta O'Hare, simply known as Tulip, is the ex-girlfriend of Jesse Custer. Tulip often does dangerous jobs, getting herself into trouble. When she learned Jesse was back in town, Tulip asked Jesse for one last job with him. Biography Early life As a child, Tulip smoked at the back of All Saints' Congregational. Due to wanting to make an example out of Jesse, Tulip watched her friend get whipped by his father. Tulip along with Jesse were both reprimanded for putting three children in the infirmary, including Donnie Schenck, who's nipple Tulip had bitten off. Days later while staying with Jesse and his father, Tulip overheard John Custer on the phone when she went to get dish soap. Afterwards she climbed into bed with Jesse, and asked him "Till the end of the world, right?", with him confirming so. The following day, Tulip was taken away by the Department of Human Services. Jobs with Jesse Custer At one point, Tulip and Jesse got together in a relationship, while also doing dangerous "jobs" together. While doing a job with Carlos, Tulip and Jesse were betrayed as Carlos fled without them. From there, her relationship with Jesse went downhill and the two went separate ways. Revenge against Carlos Tulip stole a map from several men. While fighting several men in her car, she drove into a cornfield. One of the men got the upper hand, however, Tulip bit the man's ear off. Eventually, Tulip stopped the car and shoved a corncob down his throat. Two children applauded her, but a 10 year old girl told her she should be in trouble for wrecking property and killing. When Tulip saw a text alert of more men coming, she asked the two kids if they were interested in arts and crafts. Using metal cans and G.I. Joe toys, along with assistance from the children, Tulip built a homemade bazooka. Tulip hid the children in the cellar and took down a helicopter with the bazooka. Once Tulip took care of the men, she introduced herself to the children before driving off. Tulip then went to stay at her uncle's. After her shower, she watched her ex-boyfriend drive off. Later, Tulip met up with Jesse, requesting for one last job. Despite being persistent, she was shot down by Jesse, leaving her upset. The following Sunday, Tulip attended Jesse's sermon. Tulip then attended a baptism, asking Jesse to "save her". After she was baptized, Tulip once again asked Jesse for help with the job. Tulip broke into Jesse's truck, removing the steering wheel and hung it up a nearby streetlight. Tulip then drove by Jesse and mocked him for choosing a dull life over his past. That night, Tulip went to Toadvine and defeated a group of Quincannon Meat & Power employees in poker. Later, she received a call from a woman and told her she would see him soon. Tulip then asked Mosie if she could have a room for the night. Tulip then captured Jesse and brought him into her room. She wore a mask to scare him but revealed herself quickly. Tulip nagged Jesse once again but Jesse turned her down. Tulip told Jesse she knew him and that he would go back to his own ways. Tulip then left, revealing to Jesse the chains were never locked to the door. Tulip met up with Dany in Houston, trading the Grail Industries map for Carlos' last known address. When she inquired what Grail Industries was, Dany told her it wasn't her business. While driving back to Annville, she was caught speeding. Tulip hid a gun beneath her legs as a fail-safe as she created a story on why she was speeding. Her story convinced the officer enough to give her a warning before speeding off again. Tulip then drove past Jesse, catching his attention and the two pulled over. Tulip revealed the job she was badgering over was to kill Carlos. Tulip then finally convinced Jesse to follow her. After stopping at a gas station, Tulip got in an argument with another driver. When Jesse returned from the restroom, Tulip was told that Jesse had changed his mind. Upset, Tulip smashed a wiper on a pump. Tulip followed Mosie to the site where Lacey fell to her death in a sinkhole. After Odin made an address telling people to be careful, Tulip was left upset as Odin hardly acknowledged that a girl had died. Tulip argued with a few Quincannon Meat & Power employees, including Clive during a memorial for Lacey. To cool heads, Mosie offered everyone a free hour in honor of Lacey's peaceful ways. Tulip was then told by Mosie that her temper was at a level that even her mother couldn't handle. Still upset, Tulip stormed upstairs after hearing an intercourse upstairs. Believing it was Clive, Tulip whipped Cassidy, out of the window. Tulip then saw Clive at the door, realizing she just severely harmed another person. Tulip held Cassidy while they were being driven to the hospital. Tulip apologized for her anger issues and Cassidy asked for a kiss, which Tulip did. At the hospital, Tulip asked a nurse for a doctor but Cassidy had walked off. Tulip followed his trail and found him drinking from blood pouches. Tulip then took Cassidy to her uncle's home. After Cassidy woke up, Tulip asked Cassidy questions on his vampirism. Later, when Cassidy confessed his love for her and talked about their "moment", Tulip denied it and told Cassidy she only agreed to kiss him as she believed he would die. Tulip told Cassidy she had a boyfriend and they would leave once he decided to quit his job. Tulip then told Cassidy her plan to kill Carlos, a man who betrayed her and Jesse two years prior. Tulip went to Jesse's church and asked Emily where Jesse was. Tulip then went to Flavour Station after learning he was giving advice there. Tulip told the crowd of parishioners about Jesse's past. Tulip was then told by Jesse that she could change as she did. That night, Tulip helped steal drugs for Cassidy. Tulip found Cassidy and gave him the drugs she stole. The two then had intercourse in her car. Tulip stormed into Emily's house, demanding that she stay away from Jesse, and broke Emily's daughter's art project in the process. After going outside to sit in her car, Emily came to berate Tulip for breaking her daughter's art project, causing Tulip to offer to go in to fix it. While she fixed the art, Tulip had an awkward conversation with Emily. During the conversation, Tulip offered to watch Emily's daughter while she ran errands for Jesse, though Emily rejected the offer, with Tulip instead offering to run the errands herself. While running the errands, Tulip hid Cassidy behind the door, and explained that she was helping Emily with the errands. On Sunday, Tulip and Emily were both thanked by Jesse for their efforts in setting everything up. Tulip chased down kids who stole her Uncle Walter's pants, and then returned them to him, who was passed out on his steps. In the church's kitchen, she questioned Cassidy whether Jesse knew he was a vampire, and although Cassidy claimed he had told him nine times, Tulip didn't believe him as she claimed Jesse would reject him if he knew. Later, Tulip ate dinner with Jesse, Cassidy, and Emily, though it was interrupted by Hugo Root looking for Eugene. After Jesse walked Hugo out to his car, and Cassidy followed him out. Tulip questioned Jesse what he had done to Cassidy when he angrily returned to the table with a fire extinguisher. Soon after Tulip was insulted by Jesse and she stormed out. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * Trivia *In the comics, Tulip is a white blonde, rather than being black. Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Tulip - First look textless.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - Steal. Cheat. Kill. She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants.png Preacher season 1 - Tulip on a field.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse and Tulip.png References